Reed Richards (Ultimate Marvel)
Reed Richards (also known as The Maker, and formerly Mr. Fantastic) is a fallen superhero-turned-supervillain in the Ultimate Marvel universe. Unlike most of his counterparts from different universes, this version of Mr. Fantastic is an idealist who makes a deal with an alien empire to attack and conquer the Earth in order to improve what he sees as a flawed species. He has his entire family killed (including his baby siblings) so that he can fake his death and avoid suspicion. He later leads an advanced society of superhumans called the Children of Tomorrow. Under his rule, the Children of Tomorrow absorb entire cities into their base, wipe out most of the Asgardian gods, and completely destroy Washington. Throughout all this, Mr. Fantastic is fully aware of what he is doing, and feels no remorse for exterminating a species that he perceives as inferior. He replaces Magneto as the main villain of the Ultimate Marvel universe and a major villain in the wider Marvel Multiverse. Biography 21 years ago, Gary Richards and his wife gave birth to their first child, a son named Reed. Almost immediately, the Richards suspected that there was something special about Reed, who displayed his curiosity from the day he was born. As a child, he demonstrated remarkable and magnificent intelligence, well ahead of that of his peers. While other children engaged in sports or played games, Reed devoted himself to the sciences. His father often found him cannibalizing household appliances in an effort to create something never before seen by man - an act that often earned him his father's ire. He would later grew up with ben grimm,Sue Storm,and Johnny Storm. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Pliable Bacterial Stacks': Reed's cells have been replaced with "pliable bacterial stacks," single cells which duplicate most of the larger functions of the human body. This allows Reed to stretch his body in myriad ways without disrupting the necessary functions of internal organs such as the kidneys, lungs, or even brain. Reed can stretch any or all of his body parts long distances, even assuming non-human shapes such as a sphere or parachute. Sue's mother revealed that she knows that Reed's abilities allow him to stretch his brain in order to accommodate and solve almost any problem, thus making him effectively a human computer. Reed's altered biology also prevents cellular decay, allowing him to spend one thousand years inside the Dome while showing no signs of physical aging. Abilities *'Genius Intellect': Reed Richards is a child prodigy and possesses a keen scientific intellect, decades ahead of his time. This intelligence has recently been augmented by his new powers. Reed holds multiple doctoral level degrees in theoretical and applied physics fields. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Impact Suit': Reed, like the rest of the Fantastic Four, wears an impact suit that can adjust itself to his abilities. To this end, whenever Reed stretches or compresses himself, the suit takes on the same malleability his body possesses. As he was once a lead scientist at the Baxter Building, Reed had access to enormous governmental resources. He has developed technology such as: *N-Zone Transporter *Fantasticars; Flying vehicles powered by zero-point generators. *A NASA Space Shuttle uniquely modified for interdimensional travel. *Chrono-tunnel enabling time travel. Transportation *None; formerly Fantasti-Car Gallery Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg|Reed as part of the Fantastic Four. EvilReedRichards.jpg|Reed going insane. Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_10_Textless.jpg Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_10_Textless.jpg.png Reed_Richards_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Comics_Doom_Vol_1_1_0001.png Reed_Richards_(Earth-1610)_005.jpg Reed_Richards_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Comics_Ultimates_Vol_1_2_0001.png Reed_Richards_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Comics_Ultimates_Vol_1_4.jpg Ultimate_Comics_Ultimates_Vol_1_9_Textless.jpg Reed_Richards_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Comics_Ultimates_Vol_1_4_0001.png Maker.png The_Maker 02.png Reed_Richards_(Earth-1610)_from_Cataclysm_The_Ultimates'_Last_Stand_Vol_1_2.jpg Reed_Richards_(Earth-1610)_from_Avengers_Vol_6_0_001.jpg New_Avengers_Vol_4_2_Textless.jpg Venom_Vol_4_12_Textless.jpg Reed Richards (Ultimate Marvel) Syimboite.jpg Navigation Category:Egotist Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Pure Evil Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Supervillains Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Category:Imprisoned Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Mutated Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Tyrants Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Homicidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Sophisticated Category:Avengers Villains Category:Warlords Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Misanthropes Category:X-Men Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Heretics Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Weaklings Category:Torturer Category:Perverts Category:Monsters Category:Outcast Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Charismatic Category:Envious Category:Mastermind Category:Fighters Category:Big Bads Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Paranoid Category:Necessary Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Vengeful Category:Barbarian Category:Strategic Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Orator Category:Related to Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Conspirators Category:Extortionists Category:Parents Category:Archenemy